Maggie's Pub
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: A couple are both punks in London in the late 1970's. Written for FAGEtastic Four, for Malice Slashlover. First prompt. SLASH. One-shot.


**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: **Maggie's Pub

**Written for: **Malice Slashlover

**Written By: **addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: **James/Jasper

**Summary/Prompt used: **A couple are both punks in London in the late 1970's

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
www. fanfiction community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

Here are the songs played in the story. I hope some of you will check them. Don't forget to remove the space after the dots.

www. youtube watch?v=ZcK5Go8CzRc

www. youtube watch?v=g1vVqtPIXCE&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=fWHgcBIqdJ8&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=51OB2YoC4sg&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=2GQMIXGRjaw&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=fQ4a-Bu9UoE&feature=related

watch?v=k5kozoaF5NI&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=qbmWs6Jf5dc

www. youtube watch?v=R8fLOJswWtk&feature=related

www. youtube watch?v=UeSJ9loxFgI&feature=related

**Jasper POV**

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked Jimmy. It was Friday night so that meant fun. Always.

"Maggie's Pub!" he called out from somewhere in the flat.

"Who's singing?"

James appeared in the doorway of our bedroom, leaning against the door frame. "Many bands, but whatever I tell you, you'll hear only one," he said amused.

"For real?" I shouted, excited. "Sex Pistols?" When he nodded, I jumped into his arms.

"It's going to be a blast!" James said with a wink. "Get dressed. The first band is The Jam. They're relatively new."

I rolled my eyes. He just loved all the new idiots that appeared like flowers after the rain. It was so seldom that one of those new bands actually broke through that newbie shell.

I shrugged into my cut jeans and the leather jacket Jimmy got me for my birthday then slipped into my trusty Chucks.

"Ready to go?" I asked, going after James in the bathroom.

The fucker started without me. He was snorting coke. Once he was done, he wiped his nose and turned to me, grinning. "Want some?"

"Do you have to ask?" I pushed him away and finished the lines he had for himself.

We walked to Maggie's Pub, which was some hole in the wall kind of pub, but had the best bands playing. The place was packed when we arrived.

Holding my hand, James made his way through the crowd and we reached the bar, ordering ale. Maggie said she'd make sure I'd get only two because after that I'd wreck the place. Not true.

The last time, it had been the other gang's fault. They started the row.

We were up in the front and James was bobbing his head to the song these The Jam boys sang. It was good, surprisingly. _In The City_ was actually great.

Once this band was done, The Vibrators came on and I finally started feeling the beat and the coke was making me lightheaded. Just like I wanted.

Ah, how I loved the mood in those pubs. Everyone started singing with the band, me included.

_Baby baby baby,  
Baby baby baby,  
Baby baby baby,  
Won't you be my girl._

James elbowed me in the ribs and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I started jumping when they started singing _Dance to the Music_. The crowd started pushing us from behind.

That was one thing I truly hated, so I shoved back. In no time, everyone was shouting, yelling and in the back I could see a fight going.

Next on the stage came The Buzzcocks. Got to love the name, huh?

They sang our song so Jimmy didn't waste much time before shoving his tongue down my throat.

_You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And it hurts  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_  
_Ever fallen in love_  
_In love with someone_  
_Ever fallen in love_  
_In love with someone_  
_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

That was my story. I'd been such a good boy up until almost a year ago when the wrong person messed with me. I repaid them and that had me expelled from school. On my way home, I literally bumped into Jimmy who was playing football with some blokes.

At first, he tried to fight me for knocking into him. Then, being wired up from the row at school, I kicked him back. He was surprised that some lanky boy like me could kick so hard so he offered me a smoke. Then he sucked my cock behind an abandoned building and I never looked back. I didn't even go home, just wrote a note and slipped it under the front door that I couldn't live with their uptight arses anymore.

James grinned into our kiss, knowing where the thoughts carried me.

"Did I thank you?" I wondered, kissing down his neck.

"You can thank me again. I won't say no," he said cockily. "Right here. Right now."

It wasn't like I cared. We'd done it before, countless times, and it wasn't like we were the only ones doing this. Couples used such concerts to fuck in dark corners or get a blow job in the bathroom.

As if on cue, as I opened Jimmy's pants the band started playing _Orgasm Addict_. Got to love them.

_Well, you tried it just for once found it all right for kicks_

_But now you found out that it's a habit that sticks_

_And you're an orgasm addict, you're an orgasm addict_

_Sneaking in the back door with dirty magazines_

_Now your mother wants to know what all those stains on your jeans_

_And you're an orgasm addict, you're an orgasm addict_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh uh_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh uh_

I dropped to my knees and took his whole cock in my mouth, feeling the tip slip down my throat. I moaned, hugging him around the waist as I started bobbing my head. Jimmy's hands grabbed my hair and he started fucking my mouth.

_You get in a heat, you get in a sulk_

_But you still keep a beating your meat to pulp_

_And you're an orgasm addict, you're an orgasm addict_

_You're a kid Casanova, you're a no-josep_

_It's a labor of love fucking yourself to death_

_Orgasm addict, you're an orgasm addict_

_Uh huh, uh huh, uh uh uh_

I slipped my hands inside his trousers and squeezed his ass. As much as James liked to fuck me, he loved when I played with his ass. The song made me more frenzied.

"Turn around!" he shouted over the loud music.

I looked up at him, surprised. We never fucked in front of a crowd, but I was too far gone to actually care. The police could take us in.

Complying quickly, I turned my ass to him with my jeans lowered and my hands on my knees.

_You're makin' out with school kids_

_Winos and heads of state, you even made it with the lady_

_Who puts the little plastic bobbins on the Christmas cakes_

_Butchers' assistants and bellhops_

_You've had them all here and there_

_Children of God and their joy strings_

_International women with no body hair_

_Ooh, so where they're askin' in an alley_

_And your voice ain't steady_

_Your sex mechanic's rough, you're more than ready_

_You're an orgasm addict, you're an orgasm addict_

_Johnny want fuckie always and all ways_

_He's got the energy, he will remain_

_He's an orgasm addict, he's an orgasm addict_

_He's always at it, he's always at it_

_And he's an orgasm addict_

_He's an orgasm addict_

Having just been together not an hour before we left, I was stretched so Jimmy just dived into me.

"FUCK!" I shouted. It always felt amazing, better than the last time.

"Jasper, be quiet, you slut!" he yelled.

With the corner of my eye, I could see people were staring at us. I didn't give a shit. I kept moaning and meeting his thrusts. It was over quickly, but it always was when we were high.

We went to the loo just as Sham 69 started playing _If the Kids are United_. Before we returned, I rolled us a smoke.

Thankfully, we found our spot easily and as the night wore on, we had the pleasant surprise to see T-Rex live. I never thought I'd live to see them. Amazing guys.

_Children of the Revolution, Twenty Century Boy_…I was in heaven. James laughed at me, but he didn't understand. He didn't like them.

As the middle of the night approached I grew hyper and the ale combined with the smoke helped, keeping me jumping and singing loudly with every band. Roxy Music, Slade, The Clash and finally, _finally_ Sex Pistols.

Once The Clash was done, I downed the last of my ale and smashed the bottle to the floor.

The hysteria rose in the air when Sid appeared on the stage. Everyone started yelling different songs, prompting him to sing.

_Anarchy in the UK_ started and I shouted along with everyone. Even Jimmy was corrupted into singing, because, honestly, you couldn't hear this and not want to sing along. They even sang the new single, _God Save the Queen_. I absolutely loved it.

_God save the Queen  
the fascist regime,  
they made you a moron  
a potential H-bomb._

_God save the Queen_  
_she ain't no human being._  
_There is no future_  
_in England's dreaming_

_Don't be told what you want_  
_Don't be told what you need._  
_There's no future_  
_there's no future_  
_there's no future for you_

_._

_._

_._

_When there's no future  
how can there be sin  
we're the flowers  
in the dustbin  
we're the poison  
in your human machine  
we're the future  
you're future_

_God save the Queen_  
_we mean it man_  
_we love our queen_  
_God saves_

_God save the Queen_  
_we mean it man_  
_there is no future_  
_in England's dreaming_

_No future_  
_no future for you_  
_no future for me_

I could find myself in this. I knew there was no future for me if I chose to leave Jimmy's side. My parents wouldn't allow me back home, and I didn't even want to go back to their posh house.

I loved the streets.

I loved to fight.

I no longer cowered when someone punched me. I punched back. Hard.

Just to show how much I loved Sid, he started singing about schools being prisons. Truer words had never been spoken.

_They took the best years of my life  
And made it so I couldn't decide  
I don't turn this want  
To make beautiful word that goes on and on  
And on and on  
Those 13 years in prison  
Didn't teach me how to love  
They say they have their reasons  
All coming from above  
You can forget the seasons inside your factory  
There's one thing they can't teach you is how to feel free  
And stand alone in a beautiful world  
We have to respond...  
Schools are prisons  
Forget the seasons  
Schools are prisons_

Perfect. This was my life now.

I didn't care about anything and it was amazing.

James is my best friend, my partner and a real punk. He always says I have it in me to be bad and when we get in a fight, I feel like I'm flying. That's when I'm letting go of all my sad thoughts.

Being bad is amazing.

**I hope everyone enjoyed it, especially, you, Malice. :)**


End file.
